If I Lay Here
by kbunny10
Summary: AU, Raven Roth is stuck at a park down the street from her friend Terra's house. Being forced to sit there and work on her psychology homework before she's allowed to go hangout with her friends. Luckily, her friend Gar shows up at the park to save her from her boredom. chaos ensues. bbrae, slight ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I kinda have this funny rule where I don't post fanfictions while I'm in a relationship because I feel like I'd end up writing stories that closely resemble something that happened with me and my boyfriend. Silly rule huh? That's why I broke it. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my oc Nix and the plotline of this story because this kinda happened to me in real life last year. XD (except not really just the basic concept of it, but still lol)

Warning: Raven is a bit out of character because I wrote this at one in the morning and I can't think straight that early in the morning.

* * *

"Sometimes you have those friends that you're just suspiciously close with, and that can be really fun because you get to crush the dreams of anyone who ships the two of you in just 3 words. 'We're just friends.' But sometimes you start to become aware of certain things about the person that you find attractive and the more you become aware the more your brain is just like 'no no no no no no nope nuh-uh no way, and did I mention nope?' But then one day, when this happens, your brain says 'no no…no…maybe…yes?' And with that minor confusion in your brain, your instincts take over and something happens. Afterwards you're just left thinking 'Shit, you had one job, one job and you can't even do that.' And in that moment, your fate solely lies in the other person's hands." –excerpt from a conversation with my friend Kiki

* * *

Raven Roth stared at the blank notebook page in front of her, it was a nice sunny day and on a day like this she'd have liked nothing more than to just sit under a nice shady tree in the park and read a good book, however she would not be allowed such pleasures on this nice sunny day. Instead of sitting under her favorite tree she was stuck sitting at a picnic table, near the playground, staring at a boring, blank, notebook page. She was supposed to be studying the people around her and writing down observations for her psychology homework, but no one was really doing anything interesting. There were two children on the swings while their mother watched to make sure they didn't jump, a father and his son were playing basketball at the nearby court, and two boys around her age were playing Frisbee out in the field that surrounded the park.

Raven sighed and took her eyes off the notebook long enough to check her phone. The clock read 2:15 and she had no text messages. "Shocker…" she mumbled before placing the phone next to her notebook and picking up her pencil. She had plans with her friends Kori, Terra, and Nix at 3:30 but she was stuck at the park until then "for (her) own good." The reasoning behind this was, the psych homework was due the next day and she'd had a week to work on it, but every time intended to start it, something came up. First Victor wanted her to help him do some work on his car, then Kori needed her to help pick out an outfit for her date with Dick, Terra had invited her to go rock climbing, Nix asked for help on a fanfiction, and Dick needed tutoring in math.

The only friend who hadn't stopped her from working on her psych homework was her friend Garfield, or Gar as he preferred to be called. Raven jumped as her phone buzzed, causing her to drag her pencil across the now not so blank notebook page, apparently she had been absentmindedly drawing the two boys playing Frisbee.

"God damn it." She mumbled under her breath as she picked up her phone. Her angry expression quickly changed to an amused one though as she saw the name on her phone. "Speak of the devil." She chuckled as she unlocked her phone to check the message. It was a short message, all it said was "hey" but Raven figured she might as well respond, her conversations with Gar could last pretty long but she wasn't interested in finishing her homework anyways.

Gar: Hey.

Raven: Hi.

Gar: What's up Rae?

Raven: Not much, I'm bored, sitting in the park down the street from Terra's house and attempting to work on my psych homework…and don't call me Rae!

Gar: lolk Raven, want me to come join you?

Raven: Yes, please and thank you.

Gar: On my way!

Raven smiled and put her phone back on the table. She was definitely not going to finish her homework now. Gar wasn't exactly one for keeping people on their current task, but whatever, not like she cared about this assignment anyways. Gar had been one of her best friends for about 6 years now and they were what you would call…suspiciously close. They would do things you'd associate with couples, like cuddling during a movie, but they weren't actually a couple, they weren't even attracted to each other, they were strictly friends.

Raven looked down at her notebook and stared at her destroyed doodle for a bit. It was a shame really; it was just being brought to life on its wonderful notebook page only to have its life cut short by the very thing that was working to create it in the first place. She frowned before finally turning the page over and taking another quick look around the park. The Frisbee players were now arguing because one of them had gotten hit in the head with the Frisbee.

'_The Frisbee players get mad when they are hit in the head with the Frisbee.'_

Raven stared at what she had just written down in the note book, it certainly was a pathetic observation, but it was an observation she had made, and if she wasn't legitimately going to finish this homework she might as well just write down every small random observation that came up now.

"Boo." Raven jumped again as a familiar male voice came from right next to her. "Ha, I scared you." The blonde taunted as he took the seat across from her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too Gar, you didn't scare me I was just really focused on my assignment and you startled me."

"Startled and scared are synonymous." Gar smirked. "That's uh…great list you got there Rae." He held back a laugh as he pointed at her extremely small 3 point list.

"Shut it, this assignment is boring, I'm surprised I even have one thing on this paper, let alone 3." Raven said, slamming her notebook shut on his hand. "And don't call me Rae!"

"Whatever you say Ravey." Gar said, smirking again. "So what're you doing her? Besides, y'know doing your homework?"

"If you must know, I'm supposed to meet up with Terra, Kori, and Nix at Terra's house around 3:30, and I figure I might as well just do the assignment in a park that's walking distance from her house since it's such a nice day."

"Uh-huh, so why isn't Terra here at the park with you now? I mean, she is only walking distance from here."

Raven sighed, "She and the others won't see me until 3:30 because they think it's the perfect way to force me to do the assignment." Raven rolled her eyes. "Honestly though, if I was really going to do the assignment I would've done it on the day it was assigned before I helped Victor work on his car."

"I see…so then if you're not going to do the assignment, what're we gonna do until you have to go to Terra's in an hour?"

Raven shrugged, "I dunno…wanna go sit in the field over there?" The Frisbee players had since vacated the area and Raven's favorite tree was open for sitting.

Gar smiled, "Sure, why not? Race ya there!"

* * *

So the two of them sat there next to the tree and just talked. They didn't have any classes together this semester, not that they ever had classes together, so they exchanged stories about their various school experiences, they talked about how Raven had been doing since her break up with Malchior over the summer, and they talked about other random things as they came to mind.

"You're ticklish?" Gar asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, shut up, I don't like to talk about it, but I'm very ticklish." Raven responded.

"No way, no way you are ticklish…lemme see!" Gar said before he poked Raven in the side. She yelped and jumped a little in place. Gar laughed. "Oh my God!"

"Garfield Logan, I swear, if you poke me again I swear I will make you regret it!" Raven said, glaring as she covered her sides.

Gar thought for a second before reaching out and poking her again. Raven once again yelped.

"GARFIELD!" She screeched as she lunged for him.

"Uh-oh!" Gar said as he jumped up and started to run away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away. You get back here!" Raven said, jumping to her feet and proceeding to chase after him.

Now Garfield was faster than Raven, there was no questioning that, but Raven was just a little more clever, all it took was her sticking out one foot in front of his legs to cause him to trip up. He let out a little yelp as he hit the ground face first and when he rolled over to get up again, he was stopped by Raven pinning him down.

Raven smirked, "I told you, if you poked me one more time I was going to make you regret it."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Gar asked, his expression unreadable.

Raven thought for a moment, she hadn't actually planned this out, how was she going to make him regret it? She looked down at the boy she had pinned to the ground, what could the worst possible punishment be for him? Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, but it wasn't exactly a punishment.

'_**You could kiss him…'**_ She thought to herself. _'But that's insane, he's one of my best friends, I'm not actually interested in him.'_ She tried to shake off the thought from the little voice in her head. _**'Are you sure about that? I mean you did just tackle him to the ground and pin him in place…that's a little unnecessary for revenge, wouldn't you say?'**_

Raven continued to argue with the voice in her head before Gar spoke up. "Um Rae? How're you gonna get revenge?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Raven blinked a couple times before letting out a confused "What?"

"How're you gonna get revenge?" Gar repeated.

Raven gulped before quickly pressing her lips against his; before he had any time to react she pulled away and rolled off of him.

The two of them lay in the field in complete silence for a few minutes before Raven finally spoke. "Sorry…I don't know what that was."

"That was uh…that was some good revenge I guess…" Gar responded just staring up at the sky.

Raven nodded, "Right…so…now what?"

"I dunno…" Gar said, silent for once in his life.

"Great…" Raven responded sarcastically, rolling onto her right side so she was facing away from Gar.

There was silence for a few more minutes, the Gar started hum.

"What're you doing?" Raven asked.

"If I lay here, if I just-"

"No singing." Raven cut him off.

Gar laughed, "Sorry first thing that came to mind."

"I see." Raven replied, her usual smirk returning to her face. "Hey what time is it?"

"Uh…let's see…" Gar said, pulling out his phone to check the time. "It's 3:15."

"Hm, well…I should probably get going, Terra's house isn't that far from here and I gotta be there soon." Raven said, sitting up and gathering her stuff.

"Alright." Gar said, he stood up and leaned against the tree.

The two were silent once more as Raven gathered her things; finally once Raven had everything she turned to Gar and said, "Listen I…hope this doesn't make things weird between us. I really don't know what just happened."

Gar smiled, "It's fine, probably just the setting we were in and all."

"Yeah, probably just that…" Raven nodded.

"So…I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh…you sure will." Raven smiled. "Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"Good and no problem." Gar replied. "Tell the others I say hi."

"Will do…" Raven said as she walked in the direction of Terra's house. "See you tomorrow!"

Gar nodded and walked in the opposite direction, towards where he parked his car. Unbeknownst to him, Raven took one more look back at him as he headed towards his car. She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and turned back in the direction of Terra's house. Raven and Gar were strictly friends, and that's all they would ever be.

* * *

The end…or is it? I dunno I mean…I kinda lived this story in a way, so if you wanted me to continue I could, I really could, but I mean…it gets a whole lot worse before it gets better. ^^;

Anyways please R&R.

Have a nice night. :3


	2. Chapter 2

So some of you said you wanted me to continue this story, and I guess I will. Here's chapter 2! But like I said guys, it's sort of based off of real life events, so I guarantee you it will seem really stupid at some points and it's gonna get worse before it gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix.

* * *

"C'mon Rae, fight back, I'm totally smoking you at Street Fighter...not that that's not normal." Gar spoke, elbowing Raven as he continued to beat her character to a pulp.

"I'm not really in the mood for games Gar..." Raven said as she half heartedly pushed the buttons.

Gar finally took his eyes off the screen long enough to see that Raven was almost in tears, he paused the game, tossed his controller next to him on the bed, and pulled her into a hug. "C'mon Rae, you can't mope about Malchior all summer."

"Or at all apparently..." Raven said, letting her controller drop to the floor.

"What? I thought you went over to Kori's house yesterday to mope..."

"I did, but the problem is she wouldn't let me mope at all, I needed to talk, all I needed was to talk and she wouldn't even let me do that, she tired everything possible to keep my mind off of it, but all I need right now is to just talk..."

Gar sighed, "Alright...then talk. If that's what you need, then you should do it."

Raven was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "I...how could he do that? What did I do wrong? How could he just dump me like that 4 days before my birthday? What the actual fuck?!"

"Guys are jerks..." Gar said giving Raven a squeeze. "I should know, I am one."

Raven's eyes darted to the sword Gar had bought just a couple months ago from this store in the mall. "Maybe I should kill him...can I kill him?" She said getting up to grab the sword.

"Okay no! Mal's a dick but he is still friends with some of the guys!" Gar said as he tried to pull her back down on the bed.

Raven continued to pull, still trying to walk to the sword. "Oh c'mon I'll make it look like it wasn't me, that way no one will be mad at me afterwards and all my problems are solved!"

"You know that's not gonna work, you said so yourself in your paper on murderers that the more you try to hide that you're guilty the more your true nature is shown in the way the person is killed!" Gar yanked down hard on her arm causing her to fall back on the bed, he crawled on top of her and laid down, making it impossible for her to get back up. "I can't let you go to jail Rae, I'd be a terrible friend if I did that."

"Gar...I am pretty sure when Mal said I should see other guys to get over him...he didn't mean I should wrestle you for a sword and wind up in a compromising position."

Gar's eyes grew wide when he realized how their position looked. "W-well I can't get up until I know you won't try to take the sword."

"Well then...we're gonna be like this for a while." Raven said, reaching for the nightstand next to the bed and grabbing Gar's phone. "You'll probably need me to hand you this every time you get a text."

"Yeah...thanks..."

An hour or so passed and the two of them were still laying like that, Raven had begun absentmindedly stroking Gar's hair at some point, and Gar had started to fall asleep.

"Gar...my ribs are starting to hurt..." Raven finally said.

"Oh! Hold on a sec." Gar said, rolling off of her and getting behind her on the bed. "Now we're spooning!"

"Ha...yeah..." Raven said, she wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling but she certainly wasn't used to it.

"Hey Rae..." Gar said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, if we hadn't become so much like brother and sister, we might have dated at some point?"

* * *

"Raven! Yo, you in there?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts to see none other than her friend Terra waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I totally zoned out." Raven said shaking the memory from the past summer out of her head.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Nix asked, poking Raven in the side of the face for absolutely no reason.

"Just...something that happened over the summer..." Raven mumbled, getting up from the table to go get herself a glass of water.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about Mal again? I thought you were over him." Kori called out from her spot next to Terra.

"I am, but don't worry." Raven said as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet over the sink. "I'm just thinking about...how its a very good thing I never took Gar's sword and chopped off his head with it."

"Yes because our lives are so much better with him around." Kori said rolling her eyes.

"I think she means she's glad she's not in jail." Nix retorted.

Raven watched as her friends continued to joke and laugh, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling she had in her stomach.

The answer to Gar's question was no...of course it should have been no, his ex girlfriend was her good friend Terra, she could never do anything like that to a friend, especially one she had known for so long. When Gar had asked that question over the summer they had been interrupted almost immediately, Raven got a call from her mother saying she had to go home soon and so she left soon after.

Gar never asked her that question again, so she just figured it wasn't really that important to him.

* * *

That's all for now, please R&R

And I mean if you guys change your minds I can stop writing this at any time. ^^; it's hopefully not going to be very long. Those waiting for me to finish Raven in Wonderland, don't worry the last two chapters have been typed they're just on my other laptop which is back home while I'm on vacation. ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's where we deviate from what actually happened…by like a lot. I mean, stuff can't really happen like it did in real life and I'm sure you guys would appreciate a shorter timeline than the one that actually occurred, so yeah. Here we have it, another chapter of If I Lay Here. I've been putting this chapter off for a while but this song was on the radio the other day and I had to just write another chapter you know? Especially cause it's been a really long time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix and the strange thoughts that go on in my head.**

* * *

Gar yawned; this was an ungodly hour to be up at, 6:30 really? Who wakes up at that time? The worst part about it was, this was a Monday, 4 more days of this till slight freedom, and then before he knew it, it would be Monday again. He frowned and continued on his way into the school.

"You!" Gar, turned around to see none other than his friend Kori Anderson standing there, pointing a finger at him in an accusatory manner.

"Me…?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"You interfered with our plan to get Raven to finish her psychology homework. And for that you must be punished." Kori said, still pointing at him, Terra stood behind the redhead, nodding along in agreement.

'_**I've already been "punished" once this week, I doubt anything you could do would top that.'**_ He thought to himself, what he said was "Well, Rae didn't seem to have a problem with not finishing it."

"It doesn't matter that she didn't have a problem with it, she needed to finish it." Terra said.

"We have to do things to get her to keep her mind off of Mal, she just brought him up yesterday, and I think she's still torn up about it." Kori said, crossing her arms and frowning at Gar.

'_**She seemed fine to me.'**_ Gar smirked. "I think she's fine guys, but if you're really that concerned, maybe you should try distracting her with video games or a movie instead of leaving her alone in a park to do homework."

Kori rolled her eyes, just then she spotted Dick and Victor walking in to the building. "Dick, was it wrong of Gar to take Raven away from her homework yesterday?"

"Vic, wouldn't it be better to distract Rae with funny stories to keep her mind off of an ex, rather than leaving her alone in a park for hours with just her thoughts to guide her?"

"Uhhh…" "Well you see-" "That's not exactly something I-" "Really that's not my call and-" The two boys stumbled over their words for a bit before Wally West noticed the conversation and _borrowed_ the two of them to talk about a project they had to do for their Physics class.

"And then there were three." Terra mumbled. "…So which one of us is getting hit with a bear clock?"

Terra's statement made both of her friends roll their eyes, but they laughed regardless, not long after Raven came running up to the others. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off this morning and…where are Dick and Victor?"

"Wally ever so graciously saved them from choosing a side in Kori and Gar's argument over how you chose to spend your time yesterday. Work vs. fun, they didn't really want to get in on it." Terra replied.

"Fun?" Raven looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, sitting and talking by a tree instead of doing your work." Kori said, frowning at Gar once more.

"Oh…oh right fun yes that was fun." Raven said, glancing at Gar quickly before looking back at Kori and Terra.

"What'd you think I meant?" Terra asked, a little concerned with her friend's actions.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all. Anyways, Kori, Terra, we have Calc now don't we? We should probably get going to class so we're not late." Raven said before walking towards the math hallway. "Later Gar."

Gar waved at the three girls as they headed off towards their class; standing there he let his mind wander back to the previous day and started to smile to himself.

"Nice face." Gar jolted and turned to see who had woken him from his thoughts.

"God Nix, don't do that!" He said, letting out an exasperated sigh as he moved a hand through his blonde hair.

"Do what? Taunt you for that lovey-dovey look you've had stuck on your face for the past 5 minutes?" The brunette giggled, curls bouncing with every slight movement she made.

"No don't sneak up on people, you know how quiet you are when you walk, you could've given me a heart attack...AND I WASN'T MAKING A LOVEY-DOVEY FACE!"

"I'm light on my feet string bean, that's what happens when most of your life revolves around dance." She paused to add a small spin for emphasis. "Anyways, yeah I'd say that stupid grin you've had since you got here constitutes as lovey-dovey, plus you were lost in thought which only adds to that theory. So...spill, what was the face for?"

"That's really none of your business Nix." Gar said as he started to walk in the direction of the English wing.

Nix started to walk as well, faster than normal, in an attempt to match her friend's pace. "Really? Because I haven't seen you make a face like that in the four years I've known you, except for when Terra agreed to go out with you back in sophomore year. And judging-hey watch where you're going!" She shouted as a few freshmen pushed past her. "_Judging_ by the fact that you made that face after Rae-Rae showed up, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it has something to do with her. Am I wrong?"

"Don't you have class on the other side of school?" Gar asked as he increased his speed ever so slightly.

"Who said I was going to class?" Nix said as she tried to catch up. "Besides, it's only gym class, and Mr. Wilson loves me."

Gar and Nix reached the English classroom just as the bell rang, "Well, I'm going to class, so I have to go now."

"That's okay I can wait, all day, right here, in fact, outside every classroom. For the rest of the day, I'll follow your schedule, sit outside every classroom, until you tell me what that face was about."

"No you won't." Gar said, staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Try me." Nix said, smirking as she got herself into a comfortable position on the floor.

Gar sighed, "Fine, I'll get the bathroom pass and meet you back out here in ten minutes."

"That's what I thought; I shall wait here patiently until then." Gar rolled his eyes as the brunette pulled out a book to pass the time, maybe if he was lucky one of the security guards would notice her and she'd be given a punishment for ditching class, but considering who it was, that wasn't very likely.

* * *

**So that's all I got for now, I was gonna add more but I didn't exactly know how to word it, so I'll focus on that later and put that in the next chapter whenever I write it. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day…night…time zone difference thing…I once forgot that I was 37.5% German kay BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

If I lay here ch 4

Hey here's chapter 4, I'm bored at work, I'm waiting for my next task but it's taking a really really long time, so I wrote this. Characters are getting really out of character at this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my co Nix.

* * *

Gar huffed as he walked out of the classroom, a little more than 10 minutes has passed but that really didn't matter, if Nix really wanted to know she'd still be there, 10 minutes wait or not. "Alright Nix, let's make this quick, I can't get caught doing anything 'suspicious,' I'm already on thin ice with this teacher and...Nix?"

The hallway was empty, Nix's stuff was no longer on the floor next to the door and the brunette was nowhere to be seen. "Where the fuck did she go?" He asked no one in particular looking to the left to see if she was farther down the hallway.

"Oh good you're here!" Gar jumped and turned around, surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Quit doing that! Where were you?" He asked clutching his chest and glaring at her.

"Sorry, I figured I might as well drop some stuff off by my locker since I don't need everything right now." She said vaguely gesturing behind her. "So, you gonna tell me the story?"

"Not right fucking here!" He practically shouted. "Just...just follow me." He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her further down the hallway, making a left at the first chance he could. This took them into a small area containing a boys bathroom and a set of stairs that led up to the foreign language department, no one really used these stairs though since it was quicker to just get to the foreign language department through the math/science area upstairs. "Here, here is good."

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes. "So..." Nix said staring at her friend who would not turn to look at her.

"So..." Gar repeated, there was a silence again.

"Yesterday...what happened with-"

"Nothing happened with Rae, okay?" Gar responded, almost too quickly.

Nix faked a cough and mumbled "bullshit" causing Gar to glare.

"She was doing her homework, she was bored, I texted her, she more or less implied that she wanted me to come visit her, we sat under her favorite tree and talked for a while, and then she went to Terra's. That's it."

"Then what was that face about? Something good had to have happened yesterday, so what was it? If its not related to Raven does it have to do with something else? Terra perhaps?" Gar shook his head. "Kori then?" Again he shook his head. "Maybe Karen happened to pass by yesterday and-"

"Why do all of your guesses involve girls?" Gar shot back.

"Because, as previously stated, I've only seen you make that face once, back when you and Terra started dating in Sophomore year, so obviously this has something to do with a girl...I mean unless you've finally realized that you're gay and your one true love is none other than Victor cause I totally ship that, but remember the dude's in love with his car so it's never gonna happen and honestly I kinda wanna see what kind of cyborg babies they'll sp-"

"Okay fine! Yes it has to do with a girl, yes the girl is Rae, can I go back to class now?"

"-awn...yeah dats what I thought. But no, now you actually have to tell me what happened, that was our deal for me to stop following you today remember?"

"Nix there's only 25-ish minutes left of class at this point, I have to go." Gar insisted.

"Fine, I'll see you outside your Spanish classroom next, then your physics, I'll sit next to you in lunch-"

"Okay fine! I'll tell you jeez." Gar took a deep breath. "So anyways, Rae was at the park-"

* * *

"You kissed him?!" Karen asked shocked.

Karen Beecher, otherwise known as Bee, had been one of Raven's friends for a few years, she had calculus with Raven, Kori and Terra. Currently everyone in class was paired up to review for the upcoming calculus test, however Raven and Karen's conversation had taken a turn away from calculus for a moment.

"Yes, shhh keep it quiet, I don't want anyone to find out, especially not Terra." Raven said attempting to put a hand over Karen's mouth.

"Not that we're not friends Raven, but isn't this something you'd normally share with Kori? Or something?" Karen asked, pulling Raven's hand away from her face.

"Well yeah, normally this is something I'd share with Kori, Terra, or Gar but the problem is I can't tell Terra because she's Gar's ex, I can't tell Kori because she'd confront Gar or accidentally tell Terra, and I can't tell Gar because he was there!"

"So what're you going to do about it then?" Karen asked.

"I dunno...nothing? I mean Gar and I are just friends, we have been for 6 years, he's not attracted to me and I'm not attracted to him, it could never work."

"I don't know about that last part, but that second to last thing is debatable. I mean you did just tackle him in a field and kiss him out of the blue."

"...it's his fault, he poked me." Raven mumbled.

"Well look, obviously if you're worried enough about it that you talked to _me_, there's something going on. Do you feel guilty or something?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Yeah...I guess I do feel a bit guilty, I mean he's Terra's ex boyfriend and Terra's one of my best friends. I shouldn't have kissed him."

"Ex is the key word here Rae, I really don't think Terra's going to care all that much." Karen insisted. "Do you regret kissing him?"

"No...not really, I just feel guilty." Raven responded, just then the bell rang.

"Yeah, that'll happen, look I gotta get going but we'll talk about this more when I see you in psychology later."  
Karen said as she gathered her books and left. "See ya!"

"Bye..." Raven mumbled, grabbing her books and heading off to her physics class.

* * *

So that was that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon ish I hope.


End file.
